


Monster

by VenusEmEpifania



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Monster - Freeform, Portuguese, Português, Seulrene, VenusEmEpifania, irene/seulgi - Freeform, redvelvet
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusEmEpifania/pseuds/VenusEmEpifania
Summary: "Quando os corpos se dispuserem a nossa frente e os ponteiros estiverem alinhados, faremos um brinde à nossa loucura e ao nosso amor imprudente, que nossas almas se entrelacem para a eternidade"[Seulgi X Irene || Monster - Irene&Seulgi ]
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Kudos: 4





	Monster

À Meia Noite Faremos Um Brinde.

O barulho poderia ser comprometedor nessa altura, mas, Seulgi fez questão de bater seu garfo em uma das taças de cristais que se dispunha em cima daquela mesa para ninguém em específico, gostava disso, de fingir ser ouvida, era reconfortante, quando tudo de barulho que poderia fazer quando estivesse trabalhando seriam resmungos de dor e cansaço. Se pôs majestosamente em pé, a taça na mão e um sorriso esnobe nos lábios, no silêncio daquele enorme salão conseguiu finalmente ouvir vozes, cada uma em tons e idades diferentes, ela as tinha convocado para seu magnífico jantar.

Irene assistia tudo sentada na outra ponta da mesa, ouvia os sussurros em seu ouvido e sorriu orgulhosa do jeito de Seulgi, de como sua insanidade completava sua própria, os corpos mutilados ainda se dispunham nas outras cadeiras onde antes, inteiros, conversavam alto e contentes, o cheiro de sangue entupia seu nariz e pensou por um momento que poderia colá-lo em si, na mente e alma, não apenas o sangue em si, mas o que ele significava, as vozes se calaram quando Seulgi sentou-se na cadeira, a taça ainda na mão e fez um gesto para que Irene fizesse o mesmo, com um brinde beberam todo o conteúdo que se dispunha ali.

— Amém. — Disseram ao mesmo tempo, quando ouviram a batida do sino da igreja marcando meia-noite, as janelas balançaram com o vento forte que circulou ao redor somente daquele lugar, o arrepio que sentiram não as amedrontavam, assim que a ventania passou Seulgi subiu em cima da mesa, como um gato se aproximou de Irene que já a esperava com um sorriso malicioso.

Seulgi colocou a ponta da língua para fora e a passou no canto dos lábios de Irene, se colocou de joelhos e apoiou uma das mãos no ombro da mais velha, o rosto em seu pescoço, os dentes afiados raspando na pele branca e fina, Irene usou um pouco de força ao agarrar os cabelos de Seulgi, a puxando para seus lábios, o corpo quente e a respiração rápida, seria sempre assim, os corações batendo no mesmo ritmo e já preenchidos pelo cheiro uma da outra, nenhum sangue ou corpo já gelado as impediria de consumir a paixão queimando desde o baixe-ventre até o peito de uma forma dolorosa, fizeram amor ali, em meios aos pratos quebrados e a escuridão, o relâmpago iluminou todo o salão e por um momento foram pintadas como um quadro angelical em meio ao inferno.

**Author's Note:**

> É isso, gostei muito de ter escrito, esse plot tava na minha cabeça a um tempo e quando monster saiu foi minha deixa.
> 
> Se notarem algum erro seja gramatical ou qualquer outro, desculpe, eu reviso mas às vezes algo pode passar, no mais espero que tenham gostado!


End file.
